Une boîte de somnifères plus tard
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Des paroles blessantes, une boîte de somnifères, un séjour à l'hôpital et POUF! Un petit SasuNaru.
1. Une boîte de somnifères plus tard

**POV Sasuke:**

**Je suis couché, ou plutôt affalé sur mon lit, regardant le plafond et me repassant en boucle les mots que tu m'as dit ce jour-là**

_**Flash Back:**_

**C'était un après-midi d'été, les grandes vacances allaient débuter dans moins d'une semaine. Sasuke avait décidé d'inviter Naruto chez lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments.**

**L'après-midi se passa bien. Ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéo, se gavèrent de bonbons en riant aux blagues carambars complètement débiles.**

**Le blond était la seule personne qui pouvait faire rire l'Uchiha! Ils finirent par faire une bataille de... chantilly (Ô.o) puis il allèrent à l'étage se changer pour dormir.**

**Avant que Naruto ne parte se changer, Sasuke se dit qu'il devait lui dire maintenant.**

**-N... Naruto?**

**-Hmm... Quoi?**

**-Je dois te parler. Dit-il en baissant la tête.**

**Naruto voyant Sasuke, pour la première fois, baisser la tête se dit que ça devait quelque chose de grave.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-Hé bien voilà, Je... Je...**

**-Tu?**

**-Je... Je t'...**

**-Hé beh t'en mets du temps à dire une phrase!**

**-Je t'aime!**

**-Hein?**

**-Je t'aime!**

**-C'est... C'est une blague? Hein, Sasu? Ahahaha! T'as faillis m'avoir! Répondit-il, ayant tout de même peur que le brun soit sérieux.**

**-Non. Je t'aime vraiment!**

**-Sasuke...**

**-...**

**-Depuis quand?**

**-Trop longtemps.**

**-...**

**-Naruto...**

**-...**

**-Réponds-moi!**

**-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi moi? Oh, oui Sasu je t'aime tellement marions-nous?**

**_-_Euh..._*En vérité... Oui...*_**

**_-_Sasuke, tu le sais très bien, j'aime Sakura!**

**Il s'avança vers le blond et l'embrassa. Trop surpris par le comportement de la personne qu'il considérait maintenant comme son frère, Naruto ne réagit pas. Sasuke se recula et put constater que Naruto le regardait avec haine.**

**-Les gens comme toi ne sont que des erreurs.**

**Il avait dit cette phrase avec tellement de dégoût dans la voie que l'Uchiha pensa presque que c'était une autre personne en face de lui. Oui, le Naruto baka, souriant et criant partout n'était plus là. Il prit son sac et partit sans un regard pour le brun.**

**Sans s'en rendre compte Sasuke s'était retrouvé à genoux, pleurant pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. Il pensait que son meilleur ami serait toujours là pour lui, même si il lui avouait son homosexualité ou son amour pour lui.**

**Itachi revenait de son travail et croisa Naruto qui partit en courant sans le regarder. Inquiet, il rentra et appela son frère. Pas de réponse. Il retenta de l'appeler. Toujours pas. Il monta à l'étage se demanda ce qu'avait Sasuke pour ne pas lui répondre. Arrivé à l'étage, il entendit des sanglots étouffés comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et vit son frère, son petit frère, sa seule famille depuis maintenant plusieurs années, à genoux, les mains sur la bouche, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Itachi s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.**

**-Sasuke, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-N...Nii-san... Je-J'ai fait... Quelque chose... D-d'horrible. Réussit-il à dire malgré ses pleurs.**

**-Dis-moi. Vous vous êtes encore disputés.**

**-Non... Je, je lui ai... Dit...**

**Itachi écarquilla les yeux comprenant où il voulait en venir. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il savait son frère gay et exactement neuf mois qu'il avait appris qu'il avait craqué sur un blond nommé Naruto.**

**Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que Sasuke s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur son lit et se dit qu'il devait aller parler avec le petit blond.**

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**Et me voilà trois jours plus tard, me repassant ces mots en boucle dans ma tête.**

**Je tourne ma tête vers mon réveil. 12H43. Ça fait trois jours que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre, trois jours que je ne bouge plus, trois jours que je sèche les cours pour ne plus le revoir.**

**POV Extérieur:**

**Il soupira et descendit manger quelque chose pour remonter de suite après et reprendre la même position que tout à l'heure.**

**Côté Naruto:**

**Au lycée tout était normal si ce n'est le fait que Naruto ne faisait plus rien. Il ne bougeait plus, ne rigolait et ne parlait presque plus. Un Sasuke bis. Son groupe d'ami qui se composait de Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Lee, Shino et Hinata se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait.**

**Naruto, lui, se disait qu'il y était allé un peu fort pour Sasuke. De plus, il s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami vu qu'il n'était pas venu depuis plusieurs jours.**

**POV Naruto:**

**Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui moi? C'est vrai ça je devrai m'en moquer mais j'y arrive pas. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ait dit que c'était une erraur. Raaah! J'en ai marre! Aller, respire Naruto, inspire, expire, inspire...**

**Ah, je crois que Sakura m'appelle.**

**POV Normal:**

**-Hmm... Quoi?**

**-Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle! T'es sûr que ça va Naruto?**

**-Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan! _*En fait je crois que non*_**

**-Mouais... Bon, on va voir ce qu'a Sasuke après les cours. Tu viens avec nous?**

**-NON!**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Parce que je veux pas le voir!**

**-Naruto t'es sûr que ça va? D'habitude t'aurais sauté sur l'occasion et tu te serais même barré avant la fin de scours pour le voir. Lui dit Kiba**

**-C... C'est vr-vrai, Na... Naruto-kun. Confirma la petite brune à ses côtés.**

**-Mais je vous dit que je vais bien. Y a juste des jours où on ferait mieux de rester au lit c'est tout._*C'est ce que j'aurai du faire le jour où Sasuke m'a invité*_**

**-Ok. Si tu le dis on ne peut que te faire confiance.**

**-Merci Temari.**

**-Mais quand même Naruto... Lui reprocha Sakura**

**-...**

**-Bon, après les cours on va chez Sasuke c'est bon pour tout le monde?**

**Ils répondirent tous oui, sauf Naruto qui était repartit dans ses pensées. Il devait aller le voir aussi mais quand?**

**Une semaine, une semaine que les amis étaient partis voir Sasuke. Itachi leur avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre. Bien sûr, ils ne l'écoutèrent même pas et foncèrent à l'étage. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, Neji toqua à sa porte. Rien. Il réessaya. Toujours rien.**

**L'aîné Uchiha avait raison. Impossible de le faire sortir de sa chambre. Lorsque le lendemain ils le dirent à Naruto, il se sentit encore plus coupable.**

**Il décida donc de le voir pour lui parler, mais surtout s'excuser de son comportement et de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'en voulait plus à lui qu'à son ami.**

**Et le voilà, une semaine plus tard devant le regard noir du grand frère de Sasuke.**

**-Je te préviens, si tu lui fais encore du mal je te tue dans d'atroces souffrances.**

**Naruto frissonna à ses paroles. Il savait très bien qu'Itachi en serait capable pour son petit frère.**

**Il monta à l'étage et une fois devant la porte il hésita entre toquer ou partir en courant et faire comme si il avait fait comme avec ses amis. Il toqua mais personne ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sasuke endormit. Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua une boîte de médicaments. Des somnifères. Mais pourquoi Sasuke avait-il beoin de somnifères. Il remarqua ensuite que la boîte était vide.**

**-Pas possible...**

**Il prit le pouls du brun et sentit qu'il était très faible. Il pleura en appelant Itachi qui accourut. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Naruto pleurait, d'habitude il cachait ce qui n'allais pas derrière un grand sourire mais là il ne retenait pas ses larmes.**

**-Sasuke, Sasuke est...**

**Il vit lui aussi la boîte de somnifères et s'empressa d'appeler une ambulance.**

**Désormais cela faisait deux semaines, deux semaines que Sasuke était dans un lit d'hôpital sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux. Deux semaines que Naruto était à ses côtés, ne parlant plus, ne mangeant pratiquement plus. Deux semaines que Itachi ne travaillait presque plus et passait un maximum de temps à l'hôpital avec le blond. Deux semaines que les amis de Sasuke venaient le voir le soir après les cours, ou les après-midis de week-end. Chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes qui passait était un enfer pour Naruto. Il s'en voulait tellement, s'il n'avait pas dit ses mots Sasuke ne serait pas dans cette chambre blanche qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.**

_**Flash Back:**_

**-Maman! Maman!**

**-...**

**-Réveille-toi! C'est le matin! Maman!**

**Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans se tenait près de sa mère, essayant de la réveiller en vain. Cette femme souffrait d'un cancer et il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de la sauver. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle était dans cette chambre blanche. Tous les soirs son fils et son mari venait la voir.**

**Un samedi matin, le jour de son anniversaire, ils avaient tous deux décider de lui acheter un cadeau. Après avoir choisi un collier avec une pierre en forme de cœur ils se rendirent à l'hôpital aux alentours de 10h. La jeune femme était pâle et ne se réveillait pas malgré les cris de son fils et la chanson qu'il avait apprise pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Son mari, Minato, comprit que c'était fini, tous ses espoirs de revoir sa femme en dehors de cette chambre étaient impossibles. Le petit, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père pleurait.**

**-Papa, pourquoi tu pleures?**

**-Naruto...**

**-T'es triste? Pourquoi? Y a quelqu'un qui t'a dit des choses méchantes? Demanda le petit blond innocemment.**

**Il sortit appeler un médecin pendant que son fils criait pour que sa mère se réveille. Malgré tous ses cris sa mère ne se réveillait pas. Pourquoi? Telle était la question qu'il se posait? Peut-être que sa mère n'aimait pas ses chansons ou bien qu'elle n'aimait pas son cadeau.**

**-Debout! Si tu veux je te ferai un gâteau! Papa a dit que quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital on ira au parc d'attraction et que il nous achètera une glace!**

**Il commença à pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère ne se réveillait pas.**

**Lorsqu'un médecin arriva et débrancha les machines il lui sauta dessus et essaya de le mordre. Son père le retint avant qu'il ne plante ses dents dans l'avant-bras de l'homme.**

**-Mais papa, tu m'as dit que sans ça maman restera toujours ici!**

**-...**

**-PAPA!**

**Son père ne disait plus rien. Comment allait-il dire à son fils de cinq ans qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère? Impossible.**

**Plusieurs jours plus tard, on enterra la rousse, morte trop jeune. Toutes les personnes étaient en noir et Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il vit le cercueil se refermer sur sa mère et descendre dans le trou creuser pour sa tombe.**

**-Papa, papa, pourquoi ils mettent maman dans un coffre? Et pourquoi ils mettent de la terre par-dessus? Si elle est sous la terre elle pourra pas venir manger une glace avec nous!**

**Son père le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.**

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**Naruto rêvait, ou plutôt cauchemardait de ce souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose lui caresser les cheveux pour ensuite passer sur sa joue.**

**-Hmmm...**

**Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira avant de chercher la chose qu'il avait sentit. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Sasuke lui souriant (pas un super sourire, c'est Sasuke après tout)**

**-Sa... Sa...**

**-Yo.**

**-Kami-sama! Sasuke, depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé?**

**-Dix minutes je dirai.**

**Naruto était tellement heureux qu'il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et criant toutes les insultes qui lui passaient pas la tête.**

**-Tais-toi un peu usuratonkachi! On est dans un hôpital je te rappel!**

**-Ah, oui. C'est vrai... Mais quand même dobe, pourquoi t'as pris un boîte de somnifères!**

**-J'avais super faim et j'ai pris la première chose qui passait.**

**-Ah, je vois... Il réfléchit un instant puis, te fous pas de ma gueule connard!**

**-Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu est là toi?**

**Naruto se mit à rougir. Le brun comprit qu'il était là depuis tout le temps qu'il était dans le comas.**

**-Merci.**

**-Ta gueule, j'ai juste fait ça parce qu'il faillait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui reste au cas où que tu te réveillerai! Dit-il en détournant le regard plus que rouge.**

**-Oui, oui.**

**Soudain, Naruto sentit des bras l'enlacer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.**

**-Hééééé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?**

**-Chuut. Juste un peu.**

**-Je dérange les amoureux?**

**Ils se redressèrent et dévisagèrent la personne qui venait de parler. Naruto le regarda plus que gêner et Sasuke lui, le regarda avec une envie de meurtre pour les avoir dérangés.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Itachi?**

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke, je vais bien merci.**

**-Tss...**

**-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?**

**-Non.**

**-Ah, je vois...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-Bon, je vais y aller.**

**-Ouais à plus.**

**Itachi repartit non sans claquer bruyamment la porte, il savait que son frère avait horreur de ça et ça l'amusait.**

**-Quelle discutions!**

**-Hn.**

**-Ah non! Ça fait deux semaine que tu dors tu vas pas recommencer avec tes «Hn»**

**-...**

**-Finalement je préfère quand tu fais au moins un son.**

**Naruto se mit à lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé depuis qu'il dormait. Il lui raconta tout, n'oubliant aucun détail.**

**-Ah, et aussi la dernière fois...**

**Il s'arrêta, remarquant que le brun venait de se rendomir.**

**-Quoi? Je suis si chiant que ça? Connard!**

**Il lui remit bien sa couverture et repartit chez lui.**

**Toute la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, il n'arrêta pas de penser à Sasuke. Oui, il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait plus qu'en ami ou en frère lorsqu'il avait essayé de se suicider. Maintenant il fallait qu'il lui dise. Le problème était que quand Sasuke lui avait avoué ses sentiment il l'avait jeté comme une merde (c'est le cas de le dire). Il s'en voulait terriblement et pensait que le brun aussi bien qu'il ne lui avait pas montré à l'hôpital.**

**Le lendemain, Sasuke fit plusieurs examens et pu sortir l'après-midi. Naruto et lui décidèrent de se promener dans un parc pas loin de chez Sasuke. Ils marchèrent parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant comme deux enfants. Naruto devint d'un coup sérieux et emmena Sasuke dans un coin isolé.**

**-Je dois te parler.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Je... !**

**-Hein?**

**-Pardon de t'avoir insulté la dernière fois.**

**-C'est bon, c'est oublié.**

**-Mais... C'est vrai que tu m'aimais?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors...**

**-Mais je t'aime toujours Naruto.**

**-Qu'est-ce...**

**Sasuke venait de relever le menton de Naruto et de l'embrasser pas surprise. Naruto ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait n'esquissa aucun geste et se laissa faire. Le brun se recula un peu pour voir la réaction du blond. Rouge. A l'instant même c'était le rouge qui définissait le mieux Naruto. Sasuke rigola comme il n'avait jamais rigolé.**

**-Euh...**

**-Tu devrais voir ta tête usuratonkachi!**

**-Hé! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça dobe!**

**-Oui, oui...**

**-Tu sais Sasuke...**

**-Hmm... Quoi?**

**-Je... Je crois...**

**-...**

**-Je suis pas vraiment sûr alors me fait pas une crise de joie ou un truc dans le genre!**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes?**

**-Je crois que je t'aime...**

**Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, con rêve venait de se réaliser. Naruto venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il se jeta à son cou en poussant un cri digne des plus grandes fans hystériques de Sasuke. Naruto était devenu rouge comme un coquelicot suite à sa déclaration. Il était sûr qu'il aimait réellement son brun mais si il lui avait dit d'un coup il aurait été capable de le prendre sur place.**

**Ils rentrèrent donc main dans la main chez le brun après que ce dernier ait finit de crier qu'il était heureux et qu'il aimait son blond (c'est vraiment Sasuke ça Ô.o)**

**Itachi rentra plus tard que prévu. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à appeler son petit frère pour manger il entendit des cris. Non... Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua que cela ressemblait plus à des gémissements. Et ce n'était certainement pas la voie de con frère... Mais qui... Il se souvint alors dans la chambre d'hôpital comment il les avait vu s'enlacer. Il souri et retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre le repas dans le frigo.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seraient les seuls à s'amuser? Moi aussi je veux jouer.**

**Il avait dit cette phrase avec un rictus pervers accroché aux lèvres. Il prit sa voiture et partit «Prendre son dessert» comme il le disait si bien.**

**FIN**


	2. Annonce!

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je reste toujours sur mes os!

Juste que j''ai vu cette pétition sur plusieurs histoires alors je me suis dit que je la signerai aussi!

A ce qu'il paraît, les administrateur vont supprimer des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou des scène violentes (bien que je n'aime pas ces dernières, je ne tiens pas à les voir disparaître, pour tous ceux qui les aiment).

Je trouve ça vraiment bête, il y a des histoires magnifiques ou il n'y a seulement qu'un petit lemon qui traîne et elles devraient être supprimés?

Alors pour empêcher ces suppressions, lisez la pétition en dessous, signez-la et faites tourner!

_**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**_

_**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**_

_**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**_

_**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**_

_**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**_

_**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**_

_**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**_

_**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

arashiXnoXkami

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

Hagadoe

Mamoshi

Love-Hetalia

_**Faites tourner =D**_


	3. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

_**J'aurai dû le faire mais j'avais comment dire... La flemme. Alors je réponds à toutes les reviews anonymes que l'on m'envoie!**_

Joma91: Je t'ai déjà (un peu) répondu mais je le refais, certes je l'avais mise dans humour, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs! Encore merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué!

Mel: Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, surtout que c'est seulement mon deuxième os!

Fictionmiss93: Je peux t'aider à mettre des chapitres mais donne-moi le lien de ton profil (par message ou review) comme ça je pourrai te répondre par message privée ;)


End file.
